


On the road

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Smut, Geraskier Ship Week (The Witcher), M/M, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Public Sex, Roach: "Right in front of my salad!", Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Topping from the Bottom, well it's also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: A fanart for the Geraskier Ship Week!Day 4: Travel.I interpreted it as "outdoor sex" (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ (maybe it's more correct call it "on the road sex" 🤔)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866130
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137
Collections: Geraskier Ship Week 2020





	On the road

**Author's Note:**

> It's my third sex scene (I'll post the others next week on my Lambert/Eskel collection) and it's my second try to draw a background so I'm a little surprised how this drawing became and how much I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
